1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head positioner for CAT scans and, more particularly, pertains to moving a patient's head left or right in order to place the head in the proper position for an x-ray with a head positioner for CAT scans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head positioners is known in the prior art. More specifically, head positioners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the head for x-rays are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,882 to Gagne discloses a tomography head restraint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,927 to Day discloses a radiolucent head support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,494 to Margelos et al. discloses a head positioner for cephalometric x-ray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,003 to Huebeck et al. discloses an apparatus for positioning a patient's head for producing remote x-ray photographs.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,641 to Heimur discloses a head immobilizing device for panoramic x-ray apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a head positioner for CAT scans for moving a patient's head left or right in order to place the head in the proper position for an x-ray.
In this respect, the head positioner for CAT scans according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of moving a patient's head left or right in order to place the head in the proper position for an x-ray with a head positioner for CAT scans.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved head positioner for CAT scans which can be used for moving a patient's head left or right in order to place the head in the proper position for an x-ray with a head positioner for CAT scans. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.